


To find insanity in others

by Flower_king



Series: Snapped Shiro and Lance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Torture, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, M/M, Other, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Shiro (Voltron) Angst, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Thanks, Torture, Uuhhh can i get ahhhh Snapped Shiro and Snapped Lance???, haggar (Voltron) - Freeform, they torture people haha, they're both insane so that's fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_king/pseuds/Flower_king
Summary: Lance can feel the voice crawling around in his skull, demanding, demanding, blood-death-hurt-kill-torture. He tried for years to ignore it, but now, under the claws of Haggar, it's pointless. Useless. Aliens the Empire caught coming before him and his champion to be Tested, before going to find themselves dissected under Haggar's claws, stuck in a constantly alive state by her druid magic. Lance is insane.Shiro can feel his hands itching, metal and flesh, skin practically crawling to feel blood coat them, to hurt. His ears ring and crave the songs of victims screaming, pleading. His eyes constantly ache to see Lance how he is when they Test people for Haggar, watch the sick little smile he gets when they tremble and wail as he rips into them vocally. He tried to ignore how he felt when they used to torture enemy Galra for information, but now he knows its useless- Shiro is insane.And he loves Lance. And Lance loves him. So, maybe he can ignore the innocent people that litter their shared throne. You can do anything for love, anyways.. right?





	To find insanity in others

The first day Haggar had them in her grasp, she tugged at fraying strings of sanity, both of them already crumbling under god knows how much stress- Allura working them to the bone, the people around them no help, Pidge constantly stuck up on her brother and father, Hunk always hiding in the kitchen, Keith leaving and joining Marmora, Coran always taking Allura's side. It was only a matter of time- the two captured were probably the easiest to break. Lance already had schizophrenia and ADHD and PTSD, and Shiro had PTSD and DID and was Sadistic. After mere hours of tugging at dangling threads in their heads, Haggar had two devoted, insane men under her claws- sanity crumbled easily with the right tugs and touches. Lance was, surprisingly, the last to fall, but even he was no match for Haggar. Shiro came tumbling down first- the two years having spent in captivity decorating the ring with the organs of those he, "had to kill," and then coming back to the same ship making unstable sanity tremble under even the slightest of winds. And Haggar loved her new boys- her Champion and her Tester. Voltron could not save them now-  _ Would not _ save them now, labeled as "Traitors" by their beloved friends and so-called family. Haggar had two ex-paladins of Voltron, and she took pride in showing them off- decorated leash and collars keeping them close but also to protect nobles they were shown off to, Haggar cooing over her "pretty boys," and rewarding them with victims- more victims than they could ever believe. And they loved her for allowing them the Fuel to burn insanely bright, blue and steel eyes glowing in dark rooms as they preyed on their next victims.

_ ~ _

_ If you sit on a throne made of bone, _

_ and no one around to praise you, _

_ are you really the king? _

_ ~ _

The second day Haggar came for them, she led them into a room, letting the empty look in their eyes, and hid a little grin behind her cloak as she led them to the seats, and rested her hands on the table next to them, tap-tap-tapping her nails against the metal. “Boys,” she began, gaze cold on the duo. “Do you want to be in the Ring, or do you want to stay with me?” Blue met her gaze first, still dazed but behind it was something cruel, calculating- “We’re staying.”-cold. The druid felt a shiver of delight crawl down her spine. “Perfect, my little Tester.” Her voice sounded possessive, a cold grin stretching onto her purple skin. “Now then- shall we get started?” A nod was her answer, and she withdrew her hands from the table, retreating to the door and shutting it. After she left, the door across from the one she had exited opened, and a prisoner was shoved in, the door shut behind him just as fast. Lance felt a grin creep onto his own skin, and Shiro was quick to turn off the light of the room- how, though, Lance didn’t care to know. “Who are you?” Was the first thing he asked into the silent room. “I-i-” Lance felt more than he heard the growl next to him and he put a placating hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “Your. Name. Now, boy.” Lance’s voice was cold as he repeated himself, grin dropping off his face like water. “You won’t get another chance.” Both he and Shiro heard the boy’s breath hitch. “Malthus Hostein.” Lance felt his grin return, eyes easily discerning the trembling form. “Your home planet?” Another question. “It was- it was the planet Molneis, in the third quadrant of sector g-9908.” Lance hums, sparing Shiro a glance. His Champion looks ready to leap over the chair and shred the alien apart, and Lance has half a mind to let him. But then he remembers that he has something he still needs to do. “Okay. This is my last question. You get three choices. First and foremost, forget your family. Forget everything you knew, and become a worker for the Empire-” lance is interrupted by a gasp, and he sees the alien's hair flying as he shakes his head violently. “-Second, you can be put into the Ring. Until you die. Who knows, maybe you’ll become the new Champion-” This time he’s interrupted by a low growl from his side. “-Not my new Champion, dear, silly little thing. Although, more than likely, you’ll die in your first few hours. And third- final choice, now. You can stay in here. Not for long, of course, but…” He knew his tone was falsely sweet as he made the last offer. “Of course- it’s up to you..” Relief sounded in the boys' voice as he requested to stay in the room, and Lance felt a sick grin crawl up his face as he removed the hand from Shiro’s shoulder. “Of course..” He approved easily, folding his hands into his lap. He counted five seconds from the removal of his hands to the time Shiro pounced on the boy, and his pleas for mercy were ignored as metal and flesh tore into the alien, ripping him to shreds. Lance let Shiro enjoy, and even across the table felt the warm mist of alien blood hit his face as the Champion shredded him to bits. Shiro was having a field day, taking the alien apart into jagged pieces of bone and flesh and organ, reducing the living being to nothing more than half-gasps for air barely formed into a plea as he carved his way through flesh and muscle, gripping tightly to bone and feeling it snap satisfyingly under his hands. Organs trembled beneath his fingers as he reached deeper into the alien, and here he became slower, pulling stomach linings and other internal organs out slowly, as he heard the alien become fainter, and Shiro could see into his ribcage now. Once again he moved, peeling skin and muscles back again and working weak, nearly silent shrieks, and when he reached the front of the aliens rib cage, he pulled each bone off with a sick snap- knowing without a doubt that Lance could still hear him as well as whoever was behind the double-sided glass watching them. Lance let out a purr of delight as he heard the snaps, the quiet cries of agony music to Shiro’s and Lance’s ears. Opening the rib cage of the alien revealed more than Shiro had originally thought, believing until that point he was similar to humans. Instead, he found two hearts, and four small lung sacs. The Champion let his fingers brush over the organs as they quivered and jolted- the hearts beating fast, only to slow, sluggish and almost stop- before starting again violently. The lungs fluttered and squeezed as the alien breathed- Shiro wasn’t sure how he was still alive, but obviously he was, proved by the organs under his fingers. He could feel blood rush sluggishly through and from the alien boys heart, congealing in place as the air touched it. His lungs were so fragile, even just the slightest- the pressure on one of the lungs made a tear, and the alien gargled, wheezing up a cough and blood found it’s way up his throat and coating his mouth, obvious by the trail of the copper-scented substance on the corner of his lip. Malthus kept up his shuddery, gurgling breath, even as Shiro popped the second and third lung with ease. His hearts fluttered futilely, and his final lung struggled to keep him breathing. This close to the alien, he could see life struggling in his eyes, the light so similar to everyone else's, and to help it go out, Shiro ripped one of his hearts out. The reaction was instant- his body jerked, and with that final move everything stilled. His other heart froze, muscles still stuck in half contract as if in the next second it would move again, last lung half inflated as if he was about to exhale.

_ ~ _

_ Rest now, child, _

_ Death is on her way- _

_ And if she finds you wake, _

_ She will surely stay. _

_ ~ _

Lance had to admit, as they were lead to their cell, seeing Shiro crouched over the body of the Alien had made something curl hungrily in his stomach- and he wasn’t sure if it meant that he wanted Shiro to rip him open, if he wanted to rip someone open like that, or if he wanted to rip  _ Shiro _ open like that. For now, though, Lance settled on getting to their room- upgraded by Haggar after she realized just what they could do together. But it was still a cell. Even after going insane, Lance knew that. But at least now they got a bed, and real food- harken to what they used to eat on Earth- and a bathroom. And, of course, neither of them felt the need to shower as they were left in the room, Lance pouncing on Shiro breathless-bloody-turned on. Shiro reciprocated easily, hands crushing the Cuban to him closely and slamming his back against the wall as he dominated the situation. But even then, Lance let the rush of pain push him high-high-higher, burying his fingers into Shiro's undercut and yanking hungrily, pulling closer-tighter-more. Shiro let him, pulling them away from the wall and slamming him into the bed instead, fingers drawing through the blood on Lance's face.

When they woke up the next morning, Lance curled close to Shiro, they lapped away dried blood- from the alien, from each others bruising-tearing grips. Lance and Shiro had scratches to wear with pride when they got dressed, and when their Galra "bodyguards" came to get them again. They went willingly into the room. Over the years, their methods evolved, they expanded, they sent still half living aliens to Haggar for her to dissect, to put back together with new pieces. Sometimes it was Lance or Shiro under her claws on the table, and they came back with stronger bones and weaker sanity than ever before. But their love was still the same, curling into each other late at night after bites and claws had calmed down, murmuring half words of affection to each other.

_~_   


_Once I met a man,_

_who said he was crazy,_

_and the next day I met him again._

_for a few weeks,_

_I met the crazy man,_

_And one day,_

_upon my way,_

**_I realized the man was_ ** _**me.**_

_~_


End file.
